Accidents Happen
by TheOutlawOutcast
Summary: Blake tuned out what the doctor was saying, just going through the motions of nodding and plastering an understanding smile on her face. Inside she was panicking, her heart felt as though it was about to burst. She looked up at the man as he finished his report, leaving Blake to stand in the hallway of the hospital. A drunk driver had hit Yang.


**I own nothing besides the grammar mistakes. RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. I wrote this instead of studying, oh well. :) **

"Motor vehicle accident-"

"The bike was severely damaged in the front-"

"Sustained numerous abrasions and lacerations to the right side of the body. Concussion was confirmed and-"

"Right radius was fractured-"

"Best thing is to rest and-"

Blake tuned out what the doctor was saying, just going through the motions of nodding and plastering an understanding smile on her face. Inside she was panicking, her heart felt as though it was about to burst. She looked up at the man as he finished his report, he smiled kindly before saying something about tending to his other patients. Leaving Blake to stand in the hallway outside of a hospital room.

A drunk driver had hit Yang as she was coming home from teaching at Beacon.

Blake let out a sigh as she brought up a hand to rub the tear falling down her cheek, pulling out her scroll from her pocket and seeing dozens of messages from Ruby and Weiss. Quickly she typed out a response, giving an update on Yang's condition and her room number before tucking the scroll back into her pocket. She looked to the closed door in front of her, taking a few calming breaths before opening it and walking inside.

She slowly made her way over to the bed that held her sleeping girlfriend. Her right arm was in a sling, a hint of yellow peeking out from the navy blue fabric indicating a cast. Bruising and small cuts littered her arms and most likely her legs under the sheets. Blake looked to the blonde's face and winced. When Yang was struck, thankfully her helmet did its job in protecting her head, but the visor had cracked and shattered resulting in a laceration to her cheek and a cut on her lower lip.

Blake pulled up a chair on the left side, reaching out to hold the blonde's hand and feeling little scabs on Yang's palm and over her knuckles. She reached down and placed a kiss to the slight bruising to the hand before leaning over and resting her arms on the bed, holding the hand close to her as she watched over her sleeping partner.

An hour later Blake's cat ears perked up as she heard the familiar clicking of heels on the tile floor and rapid heavy boots echoing in the hall. She got up, placed a kiss to the blonde's forehead, before leaving the room just as Ruby and Weiss rounded the corner.

"Blake!"

Ruby ran over and hugged the faunus, Blake gratefully accepting the embrace. Ruby released her and Weiss immediately brought the woman into another hug.

"How is she?"

Ruby asked quietly, her eyes shining with worry as Weiss leaned back and held the faunus woman's hand. The heiress giving it a gentle squeeze offering comfort.

"She's ok, but she's sleeping right now."

Ruby let out a sigh of relief, taking a moment to calm her racing heart and leaning on the wall next to her, muttering something about "Gods and miracles". Weiss smiled thankfully as she fiddled with the fabric of her skirt, having bunched it up in worry and now smoothing out the wrinkles.

"Come on, she's in here."

The three women walked back to the room, quietly entering and seeing that Yang was still sleeping. Ruby immediately walked over, sitting in the chair Blake had used and took her sisters hand. Weiss walked over, leaning over to place a kiss to the blonde's forehead before sitting on the arm of the chair Ruby was in. Blake smiled as she shut the door behind her, the latch clicking softly in the quiet room.

The three waited patiently, a nurse coming to check in every now and then as another hour went by. The three women began to doze off as time went on. Another nurse brought in a spare chair and some blankets before checking on Yang and leaving the room.

Ruby sat slumped over in a chair, leaning her head in her hand as it was dangerously close to slipping off the arm of the chair. Weiss sat curled up on the stiff couch along the window, her legs tucked up underneath the blanket and her arms folded over the side as she rested her head. Blake tiredly rubbed her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time as she leaned over from her seat, resting her arms on the hospital bed. She squeezed the hand securely in her own once more as she began to slowly succumb to her exhaustion. Her eyes blinked slowly as they grew heavier, her last image was of the peaceful sleeping blonde in front of her.

An alarm blared harshly. Blake immediately jerking upright as the monitors flashed red and chimed with different alarms. Looking to the bed she saw Yang laying there limp, unmoving.

_No. Please no._

Jumping to her feet she reached out to the blonde just as several nurses and doctors barged into the room shouting medical terms and rushing to Yang's side. Blake felt fear consume her as she reached a hand out and flinched as Yang's skin felt cold and lifeless to the touch.

"Yang! Yang wake up!"

Blake panicked as she placed her hands onto the woman's still chest, not feeling the familiar and strong heartbeat. Tears clouded her eyes as she cried and desperately shouted for the blonde to wake.

"Get her out of here! We have a full arrest!"

A doctor shouted as several people began hustling about the room and hooking up a heart monitor to the blonde's chest. Blake felt someone grab her and start ushering her out of the room. She fought the arms holding her as she screamed and thrashed, watching as Yang was hooked up to a breathing mask and the doctor prepped the defibrillator pads.

"No!"

"Blake!"

Blake gasped as she startled awake, her heart beating harshly in her chest. Startled amber eyes looked around the room before settling on a pair of concerned lilac eyes. A squeeze to her hand was felt as Yang looked at her with worry but before she could ask what was wrong, Blake sprung up from her chair and hugged the woman tightly. Silent tears running down her cheeks as she cried, her shoulders trembling.

Yang held her close, holding back a wince as she wrapped her left arm around the woman's back. Whispers of reassurance and love coming from the blonde woman as Blake nuzzled her face into Yang's neck. A hand came up and felt the reassuring steady breathing and a strong heartbeat coming from Yang's chest, soothing Blake's fear from her earlier nightmare.

Satisfied that the blonde was indeed_ alive_ she reached out to cup her face before placing several kisses to her lips. Yang didn't seem to mind, eagerly returning the kisses as she pulled the faunus closer. Blake placed one more kiss to the woman's lips before leaning back, seeing Yang smiling up at her.

"Hi Blakey."

The faunus nearly cried again as she smiled thankfully at the simple sound of the nickname coming from the woman she loved.

"Don't you _ever _scare me like that again."

Blake traced the blonde's face, mindful of the cut on her right cheek, as her thumb brushed over the healing cut on her lip. Her eyes searching earnestly for Yang to understand.

"Never ever, I promise."

Yang whispered softly, reaching up to wipe away the drying tears from Blake's cheeks. Blake smiled before reaching out to hold the blonde's hand tightly. Her cat ears twitched hearing a noise, looking over her shoulder to see Ruby stirring in her chair and Weiss yawning as she stretched out on the couch.

"I can't feel my butt."

Ruby mumbled sleepily as she rubbed her eyes, the blanket slipping from her shoulders slightly.

"I can't feel anything at all, this furniture is horrible!"

Weiss grimaced as she stretched out, pulling the blanket off herself.

"Don't worry Ice Queen, we won't be here much longer. I want to go home."

Yang teased with a grin as Ruby and Weiss both looked over at her sharply.

"Yang!"

Twin cries of relief came from both women as they immediately got up and appeared next to the bed. Blake moving out of the way as Ruby hugged her sister tightly and Weiss reaching out to hug her as well once Ruby let go. Blake smiling happily as Yang reassured her sister and her friend that she was fine.

"I'm sorry I scared you guys."

"It's okay Yang it wasn't your fault."

Yang sighed before nodding, smiling up at the three women crowded around her bed.

For the next few days Yang stayed at the hospital, her care and expenses were paid for by a certain heiress. Ruby signed the yellow cast, drawing a little cartoon version of Crescent Rose on it. Weiss signed as well, her script elegant and beautiful next to the Schnee logo. Blake had signed her name but ended up signing again when Yang pouted and said to use her other name too.

"Blakey was Here" was then written on the yellow cast next to a happy drawing of a buzzing bee.


End file.
